My time with the Akatsuki
by MarionetteLuver
Summary: this was really a story i did for school, i may write a sequel, read and review, i'm continuing it!
1. Chapter 1

My time with the Akatsuki

i own nothing

It was raining outside the school, not just any rain, heavy, pouring, cold rain. She was named after this form of precipitation. Akaiame (this means Red Rain) was like her name, cold. With pale skin, onyx colored hair with red at the tips. However it was her eyes that intrigued most, they were black and gray with bits of red. She mostly kept to herself, but had lots of good friends, two are in this story, Konoka, and Misheru. All three were great friends, liked to read manga and watch anime.

Akaiame's cell phone vibrated, "Moshi moshi?" she said into the phone.

"Hey it's me, Misheru, where the fuck are you?! I've been fricken waiting forever!" her loud, sarcastic friend shouted at her, Misheru had black-purple hair, brown eyes and a loud mouth personality.

Her friend Konoka had green eyes, red hair and a weird personality. "I'm almost there, so just WAIT!" Akaiame replied.

Akaiame usually met with her two friends before school, and she was 1 minute and 22.476 seconds late so far. This time instead of slowly walking, she ran, fast, to their meeting place, a bench in a usually deserted hallway. She was still on the phone, it clicked. "are you still on?" she asked her friend.

No answer. Misheru didn't do stuff like that, she always said bye or something like that. "Kuso" Akaiame swore under her breath, immediately sensing that something was wrong.

As she rounded the corner she saw a glimpse of their bench, no one was there, however that was all she got to see, because then she felt a pain on the back of her neck, then sweet, calming darkness.

Konoka was the first to wake, looking around, her eyes widened in shock, there was her two friends, unconscious. Quietly she observed her surroundings, they were obviously underground, because the air was damp and cold. Also, the room was poorly lit. Suddenly a sound snapped her out of her thoughts, glancing back at her friends she saw that Misheru had woken. She then turned her attention to Akaiame, still unconscious. "what happened?" she asked even though she knew what had happened, they had been kidnapped.

Glancing down, she noticed that she wasn't restrained in any way, though the door was probably locked. She would try to stand, but she didn't trust her legs. She then glanced around the room once more, searching for a possible escape route if worst came to worst. There was none. Suddenly the door creaked, and a figure swiftly came in, however, it was hard to see any features.

Akaiame had finally awoken, she saw her two friends, and someone else. Immediately, she jumped up and tried attacking the person, however, she… stumbled and fell on that person, making them both fall on the ground! "great! Thank you for wreaking my big, mysterious entrance!" said the, not any more, mysterious person.

He had orange-red spiky hair, red eyes, many peircings, and was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. "Pein (pronounced pain)!" Konoka gasped.

"So my theory was correct.." Pein said to himself, "Come with me."

They merely stared at him, that is until Misheru spoke up, "Dumb ass, we can't walk!!"

That's when three more people came into the room, (Sasori) an emotionless red haired puppet, with gray eyes, (Deidara) a long haired blonde, who had the hair going over his left eye and mouths on his hands and one over his heart, who had one blue eye showing, and last but not least, (Hidan) a silver haired guy, (not really short hair) who seemed young, had purple-pink colored eyes, and also was a loud mouth. They all wore black cloaks with red clouds on them. Akatsuki. Sasori simply picked up Akaiame, while Deidara helped Konoka, Hidan, complained the entire time, also shooting out colorful words as he gave Misheru a piggyback ride.

On the way to wherever they were headed, Akaiame decided to ask a few questions, "where are we going, and why are we here?!"

Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, didn't reply. Suddenly she heard a voice in her ear, "we are going to the meeting room, you'll get your answers there" Sasori said.

They arrived at the meeting room, a room dimly lit by candles. In the shadows was all the members of the Akatsuki, minus the subordinates. There was, Kisame, the fish-like person, Zetsu, the cannibal with a Venus fly trap coming out on the sides of his head, Kakuzu, the person who absolutely loved money (and Hidan), Itachi, the human ice cube, Tobi, the "good boy," and Konan, the only girl so far in the Akatsuki. "Today we are here to discuss what Orochimaru is planning." Pein called out.

"He wants these three girls because of all they know about us, such as our weaknesses, and attack formations." Pein informed all who were present.

After the meeting was over the three girls went with their new guards (Sasori guards Akaiame, Hidan guards Misheru, and Deidara guards Konoka) to the living room to talk and such. "Are we going to be attacked by Orochimaru and the other sound nin?" Konoka asked Deidara.

"yeah un" Deidara said to her.

Hidan and Misheru were having their own loud conversation that involved Jashin, they seem to be getting along. Akaiame glanced to the side at Sasori, he's so quiet, and he seems so lonely, Akaiame thought to herself.

Konoka glanced at Deidara, "um… I like art, do you?" she asked.

That got his attention, for he turned his head to her, "what is your interpretation of art?" he asked her.

"well… I think art is a BLAST!!" she replied.

Deidara smiled, that was his exact interpretation as well. And then started talking animatedly to the girl. Like about what shampoo they use (Deidara has very silky hair) and about art.

Sasori then turned his head to Akaiame, "what do you think about art?"

"I think art is at times better as a fleeting moment of beauty, but should also at times be something that lasts forever."

Sasori thought to himself, wow, she isn't all that bad; his interpretation of art was, art should be everlasting. He had found a friend.

"Is that a damn snake?!!" Misheru said, while pointing at the window, there was a strange looking snake, like the ones Orochimaru has!

Immediately the six people stood up and got into a fighting stance with weapons in hand. Suddenly the entire room shook, throwing Konoka off balance, she would've fallen if it weren't for Deidara catching her.

Streams of the enemy came in, like locusts, most were weak, but still, there's strength in numbers. Hidan, seeing possible danger, not for him, for he is immortal, but for Misheru, his friend, stood directly in front of her so that he would be able to help her more. Deidara created one of his colossal birds out of his clay, as well as some birds, and spiders out of his exploding clay, he sent those out into the enemy, with one word, 5 were dead, and many were wounded, "Katsu" was his word of explosive death.

Hidan raised his arm and with a graceful arc, brought his three bladed scythe upon several sound ninja, slicing through them, instantly killing them. Then the rest of the Akatsuki showed up and joined in the battle.

Suddenly a massive snake rose up outside, on the top of the snake was, one of the most vilest people, Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto, surrounded by the elite sound ninja minus Tayuya and Kimmimaro, who had left the sound, and were fighting against the sound ninja.

Konoka had teamed with Deidara, there were on his bird, attacking with long range attacks, bombs. In other words the three girls were fighting in perfect synchronism with their guards.

Sasori was fighting inside of Hiruko and using his Sandaime to protect Akaiame from attacks as she fought with her ice blade, Audhulma. Sasori sent out poison bombs near the giant snake and Orochimaru, he then used Hiruko's enormous tail, with one foul movement, poisoned, and killed many.

Akaiame shouted out to her friends, "Attack Orochimaru, together we can defeat him, or at least force him to retreat!"

"Heck yeah! Before he up and runs!" Responded Misheru.

The six ran at full speed towards Orochimaru, Sasori and Akaiame attacked from the left, with poisoned swords, and blades. Konoka and Deidara attacked from the right, using explosives. Hidan and Misheru attacked him head on, Hidan with his scythe, and Misheru with her own weapons.

Their fight went on for several hours, many wounds were inflicted to people on both sides. Kabuto had been seriously injured by poison, he can fight no longer, and will most likely die unless he gets healed. Hidan had many blades impaled in his back, blood dripping to the ground, but of course he didn't mind, he was immortal. Finally the six drew together all their strength, killed the massive snake, and forced Orochimaru to retreat with his forces. The Akatsuki had won.

After the wounded were seen to, the girls and their friends went to the courtyard.

"I guess things will go back to normal now." Konoka stated sadly.

"Actually, Pein said that since you three fought so well, if you wished so, you could stay… and join the Akatsuki, un." Deidara replied.

"Really?!" Misheru exclaimed.

"HECK YEAH!" Shouted Hidan, hugging Misheru.

"Well I really want to stay, what about you two?" Akaiame said to the others.

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!" Konoka and Misheru both shouted.

Deidara grinned, like the maniac he is, and glomped (forceful hug) Konoka, while Sasori silently held Akaiame's hand, and of course, Hidan was still hugging Misheru like a lunatic, and gave her a little make out action!

Akaiame, Misheru, and Konoka decided to stay with the Akatsuki. After they joined, they caused mayhem in the kitchens every Saturday morning, forcing the guys to make animal shaped pancakes, and occasionally waffles, often getting syrup all over the kitchen and in everybody's hair, Tobi enjoyed this new tradition as much as he enjoyed candy, and that really is saying something.


	2. random note, READ IT

Hi it's me, the author. i decided to make this a in progress story, cuz i want to.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while but I decided to continue my story, thank you to those who have read and/or reviewed, this is only my third story…

I don't own naruto, sadly, however I do own a wooden katana!

Enjoy.

OOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasori was enjoying the peace and serenity on the roof, when the calm was broken by

someone shouting. Straining to hear, he could slightly make out the words: "Tobi! You

come back here now! Give me my waffle back!"

Sasori sighed, as well as allowing a small smirk grace his features. 'must be one of

the girls' he thought to himself. Glancing down, he went back to work on the puppet he had

brought to the roof, he was repairing his Sandaime, it was in horrible shape after the fight

with that pink haired brat. He survived by using a subtle substitution jutsu for his heart, then

he decided to act dead, because he was low on chakra. Curiosity was eating him up, quietly,

he placed the 4th Kazekage into his scroll. Collecting his tools, he walked to his room, where

he could deposit his equipment. However he was in for a annoying surprise.

Walking into his room he saw Deidara obviously hiding something. "Deidara, may I

inquire as to why you are in my room?"

"Nothing, um, weren't you just leaving? Un." Deidara replied.

"This is my room, now I suggest you leave presently" Sasori growled.

Deidara get a nervous smile, and replied, "I will if you promise not to be angry, un."

Sasori raised a thin eyebrow, and advanced forward, peering around Deidara, he saw

something not good. Deidara had somehow shattered Hiruko's defense plate. Deidara had

already started sneaking away, without even looking up, Sasori reached out and caught

Deidara by his arm in a vice grip. "Deidara… how did this happen…" Sasori said, voice

thick with malice.

To Deidara's relief, Tobi ran in the room, with a plate stacked high with waffles, he ran and jumped on Sasori's bed. That distraction made Sasori lose his grip on Deidara,

Deidara, being a opportunist, ran away. Sasori calmed down, chucked Tobi out of his room,

and looked at the damage.

With some other people

"Misheru! Calm down! I'll make you some more waffles, okay?" Akaiame shouted

at Misheru, who is being restrained by random people, giving Tobi time to escape.

"Whatever… I'll find that little piece of shit sooner or later!"

Kakuzu has been grumpy lately, Misheru was just like Hidan, and that meant

headaches, and those mean asprin, which all equals loss of money! So Kakuzu was hiding

somewhere, Yay! No having to worry about the gay tentacle man! (A/N I bash people, live

with it.)

Konoka was in hysterics, she had used her own bomb, shattered Hiruko's defense

plate, and had framed Deidara for it! And now everyone in the premises were staring at her,

then quickly walking away.

OOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

I realize that it's not long, so whatever. Read or review. I only have random ideas…


	4. read

If you people think it takes me long to update now, you don't know nothing, today is my last day with the internet, so now ill have to go to the stupid public library, who is having a new pc lab, that will be good, but I don't know if its done yet

Sorry to those who wait so patiently for my updates that I never work on…..

Lazy I know……..sorry


End file.
